In recent years, wireless communication apparatus which are compatible with plural wireless communication schemes have come to be used widely. For example, many kinds of smartphones are compatible with the WLAN scheme which is defined by the IEEE 802.11 standard in addition to the wireless communication scheme called LTE (Long Term Evolution) which is defined by the standards organization 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project). The WLAN scheme includes a wireless communication scheme that enables operation in plural frequency bands such as a 2.4 GHz frequency band, a 5 GHz frequency band, a 60 GHz frequency band, and a frequency band that is lower than 1 GHz.
Being compatible with plural wireless communication schemes as described above allows a wireless communication apparatus to select an optimum wireless communication scheme and radio frequency band adaptively and to utilize a stable communication environment. However, a data loss occurs if a wireless communication apparatus switches the wireless communication scheme and the radio frequency band during a communication.